1. Field
The present invention relates to wheelbarrows and, more particularly, to such wheelbarrows capable of both traditional operation as well as trailering behind riding mowers, all-terrain vehicles, and powered carts with a pivoting tub for dumping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally well known in the wheelbarrow and trailer industries that their respective equipment serve the manual and machine deployed load hauling needs of consumers. Some attempts to provide a wheelbarrow capable of conversion to trailering have been made, particularly as evidenced by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,740,008, issued Apr. 26, 1988 to Johnson and 5,087,061, issued Feb. 11, 1992 to Wallace.
In each of the above cited patents, wheelbarrows have been modified for trailering which compomises performance or convenience, or both. In particular, prior art wheelbarrow conversions have no dumping means in the trailering mode short of unhooking from their deployer; they have substantial handle or tongue loads in their respective modes due to the traditional axle placement; their conversion from trailering mode to manual mode or vica versa with a load in the tub cumbersome to difficult at best; and finally, they have non-adjustable width and height handles limiting ergonomic suitability. Accordingly, a need has been recognized for a wheelbarrow which may be easily and conveniently converted from manual to machine deployed, and which performs both functions in a superior manner.